


50 Thirst Dates

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Human!Loki, M/M, True Blood fusion, Vampire!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. But this is different. This is a date. Before this we have been just fucking."</p>
<p>Tony snorted behind him. "Yeah, he's gonna buy you food or something before he fucks you. So different."</p>
<p>Loki turned around to face Tony. "No. Just fucking is just fucking. A date is the start of something that involves fucking, but is more than that. See? Different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Thirst Dates

Loki had two shirts in his hands, holding both of them to his chest as he looked in the mirror. Thor would be here in minutes and his stomach was in knots.

"I'm telling you, go with the green one. Green is your color."

Loki sighed, tossing the blue shirt aside and yanked the green shirt off the hanger to put it on.

"Why are you so worried?" Tony asked. "Haven't you guys fucked eight billion times?"

Loki's fingers paused over the buttons. "Yeah. But this is different. This is a  _date_. Before this we have been just fucking."

Tony snorted behind him. "Yeah, he's gonna buy you food or something before he fucks you.  _So different_."

Loki turned around to face Tony. "No.  _Just fucking_  is just fucking. A date is the start of something that involves fucking, but is more than that. See? Different."

Tony rolled his eyes at him. Whatever. Fuck him.

Loki huffed, buttoning the shirt the rest of the way and rolling up the sleeves. He was already sweating. Now he was gonna smell like sweat. Goddammit. He looked himself over in the mirror again. "Tucked or untucked?"

"Which one do you think will be easier for him to rip off with his teeth?"

Loki nodded. "Untucked..."

Tony laughed behind him. "You are going to get your ass  _destroyed_  tonight."

Loki laughed, some of the tension in his shoulders melting away as he smoothed out the front of his shirt and turned around to check himself in the mirror. "So, what about you and Pepper?"

"Smooth subject change." Tony grinned. "She may or may not be coming over tonight."

" _May?_ " He pushed his hair from his face. Shit, it was curling from the humidity already. Fucking summer.

Tony dropped onto Loki's bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Okay, she is definitely coming over tonight."

"So, you won't be telling Thor to bring me back before midnight or else?"

"Pfft. Like I'd try to threaten Thor."

"That's probably a good plan."

There was a knock on the door and Loki's heart sped up at the sound of it. He turned and stepped forward to answer the door but Tony hopped up and stopped him. 

"You wait here."

Loki sighed, "oh god, don't tell me you are going to threaten Thor  _now_."

Tony laughed as he ran out of his room. "Just wait here and... I don't know, fluff your hair."

Loki slapped a hand over his face, listening to Tony open the door and greet Thor.

"Hey there Fabio! How's everything in the vampire world?"

Loki heard Thor chuckle and answer in his low, rumble-y voice that Loki couldn't quite hear from in his room.

"Yeah, Loki should be out in a minute, but I want to tell you something first..."

Loki quickly raked his fingers through his hair and smoothed out the front of his shirt once more before stepping out of his room, just as Tony started wagging a finger in Thor's amused looking face.

"Hey Thor!" 

Both turned to look at him, Thor's smile brightening as Tony's amusement faded.

"I wasn't finished threatening him!"

Loki rolled his eyes and Thor stepped around Tony to kiss Loki on the cheek. 

"You look nice," Thor said softly, and Loki felt himself get flustered, his cheeks going hot at the way Thor was staring intently at him.

"You too," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting.

" _Boys?_ "

Both their attentions were snapped back to Tony, his smirk turning more smug. "I am expecting someone, so if you wouldn't mind staring into each other's souls..." Tony glanced at Thor. "Or  _whatever_ , somewhere else?"

Thor chuckled, shaking his head and holding his hand out to Loki. "We better be off then."

Loki took his hand, biting his lip as Thor led him out the door, Tony following close behind.

Tony leaned out the doorway as they walked down the hall and yelled, "and don't you defile my  _precious little baby_ , Thor."

Loki turned back to glare at Tony, flipping him off as he went back inside and closed the door. Thor laughed again, taking Loki's hand and pulling him towards the end of the hall, to the elevator.

Thor pulled Loki close, his arm wrapped around his waist and his lips brushing Loki's ear. His voice was low but playful as he spoke, sending a shiver down Loki's spine. "Don't worry, I will make sure you are  _completely_  defiled by the end of the night." 

Loki smacked him in the chest, laughing as he pressed the down button for the elevator. Thor retaliated with a hard pinch on his ass, making him yelp and try to jump away, but Thor held him steady, pulling him close to kiss down the side of his neck.

The elevator doors opened with a snick Loki didn't hear, too caught up with Thor's lips on him to notice. They both jumped when there was a loud cough from the middle aged woman standing inside the elevator. She gave them a disdainful look as they stepped inside, tucking herself more tightly into the opposite corner as Loki reached over to pressed the button to the first floor. 

Thor's hands were on him as soon as he stepped back, pulling Loki's back flush to his front, his lips smacking and sucking wetly on Loki's neck as he ground his hips into him.

"Thor." Loki tried to control the arousal coursing through him at Thor's incessant touches, his eyes darting over to the woman in the corner, the disgust not even remotely hidden on her face as she watched them.

" _You're so fucking hot_ ," Thor said loud enough for the woman to hear. The woman tsked and Loki watched her sneer at them. Loki had to suppress his laughter and instead he pushed his ass back into Thor, moaning loudly.

The woman quickly pushed the button for the next floor, jabbing it a few extra times as though it would make them get there faster. As soon as the doors opened she stomped out, leaving Thor and Loki to themselves. Thor fell back into the wall, pulling Loki with him. They laughed as the doors closed and they continued their descent.

It was hot as they stepped out in to the street, only a few degrees cooler than it had been during the day, the air was heavy and muggy and clouds loomed darkly in the sky as storms approached the city. Loki was already sweating, the light fabric of his shirt clinging to his skin.

"So, the heat doesn't bug you at all?" He asked, gesturing to Thor's leather jacket he always seemed to wear.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

Loki scoffed, "that must be nice."

"It is," Thor said with a smug grin. Loki smacked his arm.

Thor pulled a set of keys out as they approached a new looking silver car.

Loki's eyes went a bit wide as Thor stepped up to the passenger's door, unlocking it and opening it for Loki. "This is your car?"

"Yeah, I usually walk everywhere, but this is better for some things." He waited for Loki to climb in, winking down at him when he looked up. "Like dates."

Loki opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he couldn't think of anything to say. He ran his hand through his hair and Thor shut his door, walking around and slipping into the driver's seat.

The ride was quiet for a while, Loki watched out the window as they passed people strolling down the street and lit up buildings. He wondered how many of the people walking around were actually people. Then he wondered about something else.

He looked over at Thor, who was watching the road and carefully weaving around other cars. 

"So..." He scratched at a spot on the back of his neck. "How many dates have you been on?"

Thor looked at him and smiled softly. "What exactly do you consider a date?"

Loki thought a moment. "Dinner. A movie? I don't know, stuff like that."

Thor hummed, his smile broadening. "Well, if you want to go by that, not many. The whole not eating thing really hinders the usual date options."

Loki snickered. "Good point. So, how many not dates have you been on?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "Not dates?"

Loki shrugged and looked back out the window, feeling stupid for asking.

"If you're wondering how many lovers I've had... Are you sure you want to know that?"

Loki's face twisted a little. He didn't.

But.

"Yes."

"Countless. I have lived quite a long time. At night. For the most part,  there's not been much else to do."

And now Loki felt weird.  _Countless_. Loki was just another hole in a sea of... other holes. Shit, he really shouldn't have asked. Thor put his hand on Loki's thigh, squeezing it gently. 

"If it makes you feel any better, you are one of the few I've actually liked. And one of the even fewer that I've taken on a date."

Loki smiled a little a that, glancing back at Thor to find him smiling at Loki.

They went back into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, until Thor pulled over and parked the car. 

"Where are we going anyways?" Loki finally thought to ask. 

"A place called Next." Thor shrugged and stepped out of the car, mumbling, "Darcy told me it was good..."

Loki's eyebrows rose and Thor shut his door, walking to Loki's side, opening the door for him. "But I always hear that you have to get reservations months in advance before you can even get reservations there."

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist as they walked. "So that's why it was murder to get a table then..."

Loki stopped, watching Thor with wide eyes. "You didn't actually  _murder_  anyone to get a table, did you?"

Thor laughed and shook his head. "No. I had to talk to some people who knew some other people, but no deaths were involved. As far as I know." He pulled Loki along, squeezing him gently. Loki relaxed, wrapping one of his arms around Thor. 

"But now that I think about it, that probably would've been a lot easier. I'll have to remember that for next time."

Loki stopped again, his eyes going even wider. Thor cackled, pulling Loki in for a tight hug. 

"I'm kidding, _I'm kidding_. The look on your face is hilarious though."

Loki pushed himself away and punched Thor in the chest. " _Ass._ " He stomped ahead, tipping his chin up and ignoring Thor's snickering. Thor's hands on his hips forced him to stop, his lips brushing against his ear and making him shiver.

"I'm sorry. I won't joke about killing people for the rest of the night." He kissed the spot just under Loki's ear, his teeth gently nipping at the skin until Loki's body relax and slumped against him. "You like me again?"

"Yeah. Dammit."

Thor chuckled and they started walking again. It was a few minutes before they made it to the restaurant, walking through the clear glass doors and into the restaurant. Thor spoke with the hostess while Loki looked around in the dimly lit restaurant, his eyes following the curving rafters and the long rows of tables and seats filled with people on either side of the room. Thor took his hand as the hostess led them to the back corner, giving them only a seat between them and other people. The hostess handed them both menus before walking away to go back to the entrance.

Thor gave his menu a cursory glance, setting it aside and watching as Loki looked over his.

"I have no idea what any of this stuff is."

"Close your eyes and pick."

Loki shut his eyes and jabbed the menu, shrugging at the foreign words closest to his finger. "I guess I'll be having that."

Their waiter came up to the table and took their orders, not even flinching as Thor specified a blood type rather than food or wine, although a few of the people beside them did flinch, their eyes darting to Thor first, then Loki. Loki made a point to ignore them, reaching across to play with the little leather bracelet on Thor's wrist. Thor smiled softly at him, twisting his hand around to grab Loki's.

Thor's smile broadened, his hand moving to twine their fingers together. "So, what do people usually talk about on first dates?"

Loki shrugged. "Awkward small talk. With any luck it loses the awkwardness at some point." The waiter came up, setting a glass of wine in front of Loki and a glass filled with Tru Blood. Loki couldn't hold back a soft laugh at it. "They pull out all the stops here."

Thor shook his head and laughed, pushing the glass aside. "Anyways, I can work with small talk. What's your job? I know you work at a hospital."

"Certified nursing assistant, better known as an orderly. I do the stuff nurses don't want to do."

Thor made a pained face. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, it's loads of fun." He took a long sip of his wine, clearing his throat before speaking. "Okay, so I know you own, what is it, five vampire bars? But what did you do before that?"

The corner of Thor's mouth curved a bit higher. "You might want to specify a time period."

Loki leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go with the 80's."

"Oh." Thor looked up, thinking, his face twisting in disgust. "Besides having bad hair and wearing neon shirts? I think I was a bouncer in L.A. most of the time."

Loki cackled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm trying to think of you in a Frankie says relax shirt and it is the funniest fucking image."

Thor covered his face in his hands. "It was a bad time fore everyone, okay? Next question."

Loki took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before leaning forward again, resting his elbows on the table. "How old  _are_  you?"

Thor shrugged, taking a sip of blood before answering. "About a thousand years, give or take. I haven't kept an exact count."

Loki's jaw dropped. " _Holy fucking shit_."

Thor raised a brow at him. "I hope you don't feel weird about age differences."

"I think that goes beyond what anyone even calls an age difference."

Thor laughed, taking another sip of his blood.

"That's so fucking cool though. You've basically lived through...  _everything_."

"Well, I was asleep during the day, so I did miss some things."

Loki snorted, "but still."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Ouch," Thor hissed through his teeth. "I am definitely robbing the cradle then."

Their water came up, setting a platter of bite sized food in front of Loki and another glass of synthetic blood in front of Thor, taking the old one away.

Loki looked at his food in confusion for a moment before shrugging and jabbing the first thing that looked good with his fork. He moaned when he took his first bite.

"This is actually really fucking good."

"That's good. I'd rather not pay for something you hated."

"I do feel kinda weird about just eating in front of you."

"I'm sure I could take a few bites and find a way to subtly spit it out onto the floor, if that would make you feel better."

"No, I'll manage," he said with a chuckle, taking a bite of something else.

They were quiet for a while, with Thor watching Loki as he ate and looked around at the restaurant's minimal decor. The other patrons continued casting nervous glances at them. Loki finally turned his attention back to Thor when he felt him nudge his foot on Loki's.

"Are you playing footsie with me?"

Thor winked. "Maybe."

Loki nudged his foot into Thor's. "You're a thousand year old vampire and your seduction technique is kicking?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it working?"

Loki tried to keep his smile under control. "A little." Thor kicked his foot again.

"How about we get out of here now."

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "I knew that would work." He waved their waiter over and he quickly went off to get the bill, handing it to Thor when he came back. 

Thor handed him a few bills. "Keep whatever's left." The waiter nodded, wishing them a goodnight as they stood and made their way out. Thor rested his hand on the small of Loki's back, guiding him out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

"My place?" 

Loki raised his eyebrows at him, slapping Thor's arm. "What kind of girl do you take me for!?"

Thor wrapped his arms around him, walking him backwards until they were against the side of the building and kissing him deeply. Loki felt himself go a little weak in the knees and he reached up to hold on to the collar of Thor's jacket to keep himself standing. Loki was breathless when he finally pulled back.

"Your place," he said with his eyes closed and his hands still tightly fisted into Thor's jacket.

-

Thor held his hand as he lead Loki in his house. Loki remembered most of it from the first night he'd been with Thor. It was colder than he remembered, which was a relief from the incessant heat of summer. 

"You want something to drink?" Thor asked as he pulled Loki into another embrace, his lips brushing against Loki's. Loki shook his head, his hands snaking under Thor's jacket to push it off. Thor let it fall from his shoulders and onto the floor, smiling as he began kissing Loki again.

Thor's hands were on his ass, gently squeezing and pulling him closer when Loki thought of something. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, biting down on his lip as Thor gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I want to try something." He had been wanting to do it since he first found exactly how strong Thor really was, but he had felt weird about doing it before now. Thor looked wary, but interested.

Loki grabbed Thor's shoulders and jumped as high as he could, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. Thor caught his thighs, holding him up easily and giving him another odd look.

"This is what you wanted to try?"

"Yeah." Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, feeling heat creep up on his face. "I've always been too tall or heavy to do it with anyone else."

"Okay then. Is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Good. Shall I take you to the bedroom now?" Thor asked with a naughty grin. 

Loki licked his lips and shifted a bit in his grip. "Let's go."

Thor turned and began carrying him up the stairs, his grin growing a bit.

"You know, if you like being carried around so much, I know a few positions you might be interested in."

Loki felt his cheeks get hotter.

"Okay, this is by far the best date I've been on."


End file.
